superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Don Hall (Dove)
Teen Titans 'West' Team Member Don and Hank Hall lived in Elmond, a mid-eastern town where Don later attended the local university. They lived with their father, Irwin Hall, the town judge who encouraged his boys to debate their differences, and their mother, who was the family’s calming influence. Don was the quieter more scholarly of two brothers. In contrast to his brother Hank, who represents ‘chaos and war’; Don represents ‘order and peace’ – both balancing the scales between might and right. Whenever danger was present, Don could say “Dove” and trigger the magical change. Once the danger was gone, he quickly reverted back to Don. His clothing also appeared out of nowhere quickly spreading across his body, completely replacing whatever he was wearing. The one stipulation is that he could not use this power for personal gain, so he could not call on this power when no danger was present. Together, the brothers fought crime together as Hawk and Dove, despite their diametrically opposed opinions about the use of force. The conservative Hawk (Hank) was hot-headed and reactionary, whereas the liberal Dove (Don) was more thoughtful and reasoned (but prone to indecisiveness). Hank was also brash and aggressive, with a talent for athletics. He lorded this over his brother, whose talents were more intellectual. Although they could often be each other’s most ardent adversaries, Hank and Don were extremely close and Hank was very protective of his younger brother.As revealed in Showcase #75 (June, 1968). __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel-universe of Earth-One, a local mobster named Boss Dargo tried to kill the boy’s father, Judge Hall by bombing his chambers. The blast injured Judge Hall, and the incident was witnessed by his two sons. Hank convinced Don to accompany him in tailing the would-be assassin back to his hideout in an abandoned warehouse. After secretly slipping in, the two became trapped in a locked room and Don wished for the power they would need to free themselves. A mysterious Voice granted them the powers, power as long as they used it to fight injustice. The mysterious presence tailored these powers to fit their personalities. By saying the words "hawk" and "dove", the two transformed into superheroes with the same names. After justice was served (Don always advocated non-violent solutions) they changed back. The two saved their father, who ironically, after he was rescued, made known his dislike of such costumed vigilantes.As revealed in Showcase #75 (June, 1968). In the months and years to come, the ‘avian avengers’ contained the criminal element in their home town of Elmond, but from differing and extremist ideologies. 'Hawk' tends to charge into battle with fists flailing first, asking questions later, if at all. While 'Dove' sees violence as an abhorrent last resort in resolving any dilemma, was the pensive member of the partnership, who tried to use brains rather than brawn to defeat their opponents. And while his quiet reason was often a welcome alternative to the Hawk’s quick-tempered reactionism, his indecisiveness in action made him somewhat less than effective as a crimebuster. It would not be long before the superhero brothers crossed paths with the Teen Titans when the brothers and the Fab Foursome (Robin, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash and Speedy) were pursuing the criminal cadre headed by the “Fat Man.” All the Titans except for Wonder Girl found Hawk much too abrasive. In particular, a jealous Speedy wanted to wring Hank’s neck for flirting with Wonder Girl, even after Hawk saved his life.As revealed in Teen Titans, #21 (June, 1969). The following year, while vacationing in New York, the duo attended a peace rally. While there a riot broke out and as they made their costume change, they ran into the Fab Foursome again. The ensuing carnage resulted in the death of Dr. Arthur Swenson, a crusader for world peace. The Titans, feeling responsible, vowed never to use their powers again. In response, all but Robin decided to accept the invitation made by psychic, Lilith Clay to join the top secret project run by a Mr. Jupiter (the world’s richest philanthropist). Hank and Don also joined the project, relinquishing their super-powered identities in favor of gray jumpsuits to further demonstrate the break with their old ways. Mal Duncan as joined this merry band. Through this new found comraderie, Hawk and Dove decided to join as regular full-time members of the Teen Titans,As revealed in Teen Titans, #25 (February, 1970). but loyalty to their home-town of Elmond forced them to quit later.As revealed in Teen Titans, #29 (October, 1970). Eventually, the Halls did join Titans West, headed up by Lilith, Garfield Logan (aka Beast Boy), Elizabeth Kane (aka Bat-Girl), Charley Parker (aka Golden Eagle), and the reluctant Gnarrk. Together, they were part of a team that took down the master criminal, Captain Calamity / Mister Esper. This villainy was thwarted after they discovered a link between attacks on them and those on the East Coast.Teen Titans #50 -- #52 (Oct. -- Dec. 1977). Powers and Abilities Powers *'Danger Sense Transformation:' If injustice is present, Don will transform into a ‘super-human’ with the powers of: ** Hyper-Vigilant ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Agility ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Appearances Hank did not appear in any episodes of the Superfriends. Super Friends (comic book) *''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #3'' (Feb. 1, 1977) -- Teen Titans Mentioned *''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #7'' (Oct, 1, 1977) -- Robin is absent and is said to be busy helping the Titans.Robin is said to helping in the Teen Titans in the following issues: [[Teen Titans, Vol. 1 50| Teen Titans, #50]]; ''issue #51'' and ''issue #52'' (Oct. -- Dec. 1977). Gallery Dove and Hawk (Showcase 75) 1.png Dove and Hawk (Showcase 75) 2.png Dove and Hawk (Showcase 75) 3.png Dove and Hawk (Showcase 75) 4.png Dove and Hawk (Showcase 75) 5.png Hank and Don Hall (TT 39).jpg Notes *Hawk was created by Steve Ditko and Steve Skeates and debuted in Showcase No. 75 (June 1968) during the Silver Age of Comic Books. * The central concept for Hawk (Hank Hall) and his brother Dove (Don Hall) was originally inspired by the emerging political divides of the 1960s (i.e. war hawks and war doves) -- with Dove representing reason and nonviolence and Hawk representing force and aggression, they complement one another and find a state of balance in order to effectively combat evil. External Links * See Henry Hall (New Earth) at the DC Database *See Hawk and Dove at Wikipedia *See Hank Hall at Wikipedia References Category:Characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Super Friends comic book characters